papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *Thunder Bolt *Thunder Rage *Trial Stew *Boo's Sheet x5 Badges: *Multibounce *Power Bounce *Mega Rush *Chill Out *Power Rush x7 *Power Plus x2 *Quick Change *Simplifier x2 Palace of Shadow Go right, dodging enemies and avoiding treasure. Run away from all battles encountered. Be more careful in the spontaneously appearing spikes room. In the fire bars part, where the fire bars come either top or bottom, tube up to avoid them. Fight Dark Bones. Continue on, running from all battles. The following room is a puzzle. Just go into the door on whichever floor has the torch lit at the end. In open room, Bobbery the stone chomp covering the pipe. Enter pipe and hit switch. Do the Bobbery + Switch hit combo on the other side of the courtyard. Go back into foreground and go right until you reach Gloomtail. Get star key after fight and go back to outdoor courtyard. Boat across into the building in the center. Palace of Shadow - Tower Go bottom-left. Hit left switch three times. Hit right switch two times. Get key. Go top-left. Break left stone block. Go top-right. Walk through wall and hit blue switch. Get key. Go bottom-right. Use Flurrie to blow away portion covering key in middle of room. Get key. Go upstairs. Go bottom-left. First strike all bones with jumps and destroy them. Hit blue switch and get key. Go top-left. Break two stone blocks. Go top-right. Bobbery the right wall. Get key. Go bottom-right. Hit blue switch hidden in middle of room slightly right of the sign. Go downstairs and go back into top-left door. Break last stone block. Hit blue switch. Get key. Go back upstairs and top-left door. Hit blue switch. Get key. Go to the top of the tower and insert the star key. Put a key into each pedestal (8 total). Get out of the tower and boat across back to the courtyard. Palace of Shadow (2) After disembarking on boat and going right, you'll encounter the next boss fight against sirens + Doopliss. Go right. Go down new stairs. At end of hall is something that can be removed. Use Flurrie to remove the wall. Hold Koops on red switch in next room. Go out and into left door after. Hit the green elevator switch. Go back to the right and across. Drop down and hit the purple elevator switch. During purple elevator going up, hover across with Yoshi. Go right until you get to a door. Enter door. Super jump up to the rails to cross. In next room, go up left stairs. Throw Bobbery off the left to hit a switch. Go up and left. Go right across ferris wheel platforms and get key to the right of the bottom platform. Go left and back upstairs. Unlock door. In the next room, Paper up the stairs and hit red switches 1, 3, 4, and 6. Go back and jump on the now moving ferris wheel platforms. Continue right. In next room, use Flurrie to blow away block covering. Smash block. Go down hole and go into next room. In next room, after crossing the tiny path, jump onto spikes until peril (1 HP). In next room, airplane across until you see first door. Enter door. Go left. Hit the red switch and use Yoshi to make it across in time. Open chest for key. Go back out and drop down. Go left and hit the spring. Airplane across to locked door. Equip Quick Change. Final Battles Follow after. Open last chest by save point to get Jammin' Jelly. Switch to Bobbery. Before battle, pick first option. Otherwise, game over. Final fight! Cutscene ensues. HP and FP full. Ending Skim through text. End the timer when "THE END" is displayed. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters